


Raucous

by jenstrugglestowrite



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Arguing, Choking, Dancing on the tables, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Getting rowdy with Julian, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wanted to do my boy justice, Light Dom/sub, Meet-Cute, My First Smut, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Pre-Canon, Pre-Red Plague (The Arcana), Riding, Sensuality, Sex Magic, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Well the plague is just getting started, but alas i'm an amateur, couldn't get it out of my head, forever a Julian devorak simp, hope someone out there enjoys this, written with an AFAB body in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstrugglestowrite/pseuds/jenstrugglestowrite
Summary: Asra and the Apprentice part ways after a horrific argument.But before starting medical training, surely they deserve a night of fun?
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Raucous

**Author's Note:**

> A kind-looking barmaid dressed in brilliant red comes and places a large tankard of salty bitters on my table. 
> 
> “Oh! I’m sorry, I haven’t ordered yet” I exclaim. She meets my eyes and chuckles. 
> 
> “Don’t worry darlin’, It’s on him” she indicates to a lanky figure at the bar. 
> 
> I look over at him. He stands tall, his wavy, red hair hanging over his eyes. He leans casually against the sturdy bar, with a roguish smile on his handsome features.
> 
> Imaginary scenario in which Julian and the Apprentice hit it off at the Rowdy Raven and decide to indulge in each other back at the shop.
> 
> \----
> 
> Not me neglecting my other fic...
> 
> I hope SOMEONE out there doesn't find this too *cringe* - honestly, blame the Julian Devorak simp inside of me, she's too feral.

My fists clench at my sides as I meet his amethyst gaze; a gaze normally full of adoration, full of love. 

Now, all it holds is anger and desperation. 

“You can’t be serious!” Asra exclaims, in a voice louder than one he’s ever used on me before. I shudder with fury, holding my ground. 

“No, Asra- YOU can’t be serious! We’re powerful magicians, we could help! For us to run now when Vesuvia needs us? What if- what if there’s something we could d--”

“We can’t cheat death!” he cuts me off, furious. The fire in his eyes makes me take a step back, until he glances at me again, softer this time. 

It’s still Asra, and there’s still that devotion and longing in his eyes. 

“And that IS what would happen, (name). We would die. Just like all the others.” he says, his voice, thick with tears.

I can’t meet his eyes anymore. My optimism only goes so far. It’s been months since we first got a warning from neighboring towns that the deadly Red Plague was heading our way, but the Count didn't listen... and now the streets steadily fill with corpses as the air fills with pollution, mourning, and misery. 

Asra could be right. But when I think of my shop, the market, the jostle of people who greet Asra and me with smiles of gratitude for everything we’ve done- every time we’ve healed or aided them…

I know there’s no way I could run away like he’s suggesting. 

I draw in a deep breath. The next time I speak, I’m measured. 

“Asra, I understand if you want to go- but I just can’t. I’ve been telling you this for weeks. I’m going to find work in a clinic- I’m going to use my magic to help stop the plague.” I pause, to look up at him. He’s no longer shouting, or vibrating with anger. Instead, his shoulders slump and he looks drained. 

I continue,

“But you know we’re stronger together, and I don’t want to do this alone.” I hold out my hand, offering a final time for us to stay together, to save the city, to save… whatever our relationship is. I know how much he cares for me; we share the shop, our meals... a bed. The past weeks have been tiring- us arguing back and forth, with him insistently promising if I ran with him, he’d keep me safe. 

He finally meets my eyes, then he looks down at my outstretched hand. I draw a breath, hopeful and waiting. 

Gently, sorrowfully- he brushes it aside. I fight to keep a sob in my chest. 

“I won’t watch the person I love most die”

My insides scream, My heart cries out, my magic feels like it's on fire. I stand there, in the middle of the shop floor as he gathers himself, erasing all the emotion from his face- that only moments ago was threatening to spill. He instead fixes a cool, stoic gaze. He passes me to the backroom, emerging with a small traveling bag. He turns, fixing it on his shoulder, and moves towards the door while every single fiber of my being longs to run to him, to beg him not to go, to beg him to take me with him…

But my feet stay planted on the spot. 

He turns to look at me, one last time. 

“I hope you achieve what you set out to do” he mutters, in his soft, beautiful voice. I look at him, bathed in the moonlight. I can’t even speak.

The shop door closes. He’s gone. 

With that, the floodgates open. 

I drop to the floor, clutching my knees, letting out an almost inhuman sound. I gasp for breath as the tears completely take over my vision while my whole body shakes. It feels like there’s a void in the pit of my stomach. I can’t believe he’s gone, that he would just walk out and leave me here to face this alone, despite him claiming he desires to protect me. 

Woefully, I crawl upstairs into our living quarters, and a loose sob wracks through me as the soft, herby smell he left on his side of the bed wafts to my nose. I’m too exhausted to feel anything apart from sorrow.

Did I make the right choice? 

\----

Needless to say, I didn’t open the shop for days. 

When I’d finally cried myself out, I managed to jump into action. Why am I the one feeling so bad? I’m surely doing the right thing, all I want to do is help the people. More than anything, I’m disappointed in Asra, but as I get dressed, (into an actual outfit rather than my nightgown) I realise it’s just who he is. He’s always been one to run away from his problems and ignore them. I mean- it took him years to ask to move in, even after it was clear I was crazy about him. I scoff inwardly at the thought. 

I need to get on. Asra isn’t coming back, he made that clear. Now I’m determined as ever to prove him wrong. 

I finally open the shop and various customers: regulars and travelers come in to view my wares. It feels strange, unnatural, even not to glide past Asra’s side, not to pass a customer on to him for a reading, not to hear his soft humming from our small kitchen at lunchtime. 

The day comes to a close, uneventfully, and I’m rather impressed at how I’ve successfully kept myself together. I know I need to set myself into motion: I should go to the local clinic right now and sign up my name so I can start my medicine apprenticeship… but I hesitate. Though I’m mad and disappointed at Asra, he is right. This is going to be dangerous, things will get serious while being exposed to the plague on the front lines. 

Maybe taking one night to enjoy myself wouldn’t be too awful. 

I suddenly remembered that little public house in the South End… something to do with a raven? Asra and I had been walking through the area together, when I stopped outside, bathing in the warm candlelight that seeped through the windows. He’d pulled me away, however, saying somewhere like that would be too boisterous. I remembered he’d wanted to go somewhere more… quiet that night... 

I shake my head, the memory passing. I didn’t want to think of Asra tonight. I just wanted to have some fun. 

Quickly fixing my hair, throwing on my coat, and grabbing my coin purse, I exited the shop, whispering a brief “cross-me-not” spell. Briskly, I set off down a back path. I walked as evening began to fall, and as I watched the twinkling stars fill the sky above me, I realised I’d reached…

The Rowdy Raven!

Of course! It’s just like how I remembered it from that night. Warm light from numerous candles fills the windows, and the layered sounds of hustle and bustle spill out into the surrounding streets. I’m surprised to find myself feeling a tad nervous, the place seems to be filled with regulars, and I don’t know anyone in the South End. Suddenly, I hear an old folk song start up from inside, and the joy that fills me from the music forces me to push the doors open with a flourish, while inwardly convincing myself that maybe it isn’t too bad to drink alone. 

Walking inside just feels… right somehow, like being enveloped in a warm hug. The bustle and rowdiness are definitely there- I’d expect nothing less, but although I’m a stranger, the barmaids smile as I pass, and the golden light that bounces off of the walls pushes me further inwards. 

In the middle of the tables, a loud group of men slam cards down wrapped up in a serious game. Looking for a slightly quieter corner, I settle for a cozy-looking wooden table on the opposite side to the entrance. I glance around, enjoying my people watching. I see an old man leaning over a well-polished piano. His fingers dance across the keys deftly, and I almost find myself lost in the melody until a kind-looking barmaid dressed in brilliant red comes and places a large tankard of salty bitters on my table. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I haven’t ordered yet” I exclaim. She meets my eyes and chuckles. 

“Don’t worry darlin’, It’s on him” she indicates to a lanky figure at the bar. 

I look over at him. He stands tall, his wavy, red hair hanging over his eyes. He’s dressed in a white shirt, pulled open to expose some of his pale chest, littered with freckles. His dark pants tuck into shiny black boots, and I watch him talk to the barman while he leans casually against the sturdy bar with a roguish smile on his handsome features. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks as he braves a glance over to me… our eyes meet and the cheeky smile drops, instead of being replaced with a sheepish one. 

I snatch my gaze away, looking back at the barmaid. She greets me with a smile of her own. 

“Enjoy, sweetheart” she smiles, and with that, she saunters away. 

I take a tentative sip of the bitter, and it slips down my throat, leaving a slight burn. It tastes rich and strong as I gulp down even more. Somewhat emboldened by the drink, I glance again at the mysterious stranger, only to find he’s already staring at me. He flounders at being caught, but I send a sweet smile his way while lifting my tankard in a toast from across the room. His roguish smile returns as he toasts me back. I down the rest of my drink, enjoying the fiery liquid and how it makes me feel warm and lightheaded.

The next couple of moments happen almost too quickly for me to register. 

The patrons of the raven suddenly rise to their feet, as the elderly piano player sparks to life, playing a jaunty tune. The rickety wooden tables that litter the main floor space are pushed aside by the group, as everyone starts to stomp their feet and dance. My heart feels light, longing to join in. I only hesitate for a second before I boldly push my way onto the floor, and let the music take over my body. 

The candle lights swing overhead as the piano fills my ears. The joyous folk song is one I know well, and I let my feet and hips lead the way. I feel effortless, weightless- even for the first time in weeks. The tension starts to melt from my shoulders as I roll them in time to the music, and I squeal in delight as a stocky old woman takes my arm and spins me around, with a twinkle in her eye. I continue to dance my way through the mob, feeling at home with the various bodies around me. No-one has a partner, the group dances as one, beautifully- even though there are no set steps. Our hearts and bodies seem to thrum in time to the music.

I laugh aloud, finally having fun after so long. Asra and I had been giving each other the cold shoulder for weeks, constantly in conflict as the plague worsened around us. Now that the choice has been made, I can let go. Almost as if I’m possessed by the music, I hitch up my clothing and bound onto one of the tables, stomping my feet and clapping my hands to the song. The other patrons begin to whoop and whistle, some even starting to join me. I begin to relish in the feeling, most definitely helped by the tankard of drink which now sits empty on my abandoned table. My mistake, though, comes as I take a backward step, over-estimating the length of the table I carelessly danced on. 

For a second, I feel my heart in my throat as I’m overtaken with the sensation of falling…

Until I hit a broad chest, arms encircling my waist. 

My savior who broke my fall ends up sprawled out on the floor under me, as I unceremoniously land on top of them. 

I quickly jump to my feet, spinning around to apologize, until I realise it’s the man who bought me the drink. A blush rises to my cheeks, as he mirrors me, turning a shade of tomato. 

Gingerly, I hold out my hand, and he grips it gratefully. His pale hand is huge in mine and feels smooth yet clammy. I pull him to his feet where he stands, considerably taller than me. Cautiously, we both smile at each other. 

“I- uh thank you, darling. You’re stronger than you look!” he exclaims in a deep, smooth tone, winking at me. The crowds haven’t even noticed us, as they continue to dance to the next tune. 

“I should be the one thanking you! For...you know, breaking my fall. Oh! And for the drink…” I trail off. His smoky eyes search mine, and up close, he’s even more dashing. I draw a breath, feeling strangely enamored by him. 

Bowing lowly, he holds out his arm. 

“Please, allow me to introduce myself! I’m-” he’s cut off as a group of drunken men barrel into him, nearly covering him with their drinks. He meets my eyes again as I giggle. He chuckles back. 

“Well, I suppose the dancefloor is a little too rowdy for now… come, my dear” he gestures for me to follow him back to my table. 

Together, we weave our way through the unruly crowd, making it to the back of the pub. With a flourish, the man pulls out my chair, indicating for me to sit. I smile at him graciously. 

“Well aren’t you the perfect gentleman?” I sit down, smile turning coy. 

“I pride myself on such” he shoots me a cheeky grin back. 

He gracefully sweeps a nearby chair under himself, joining me at the table. I almost gulp at our proximity. He leans across, the candlelight softening his striking features, and his grin becoming more charming by the second. My feverish happiness from the dance is enhanced by the tankard I drank as I lean across the table to meet him. His eyes almost seem to glaze over, a blush spattering across his cheeks. 

“May I finally get your name?” I whisper, pulling back with a playful smile. 

“I-uh of course! H-how rude of me. Julian” Julian blushes darker if that’s even possible. I place my hand in his, feeling his soft hand, yet slightly calloused fingers brush against mine. It takes everything not to jolt at the touch, almost as if it’s electrifying. 

“(name)” I speak, steadying my voice. Julian places a gentle kiss on the back of my hand, and my pulse feels as if it’s going to spike. 

“(name), how perfect,” he mutters. Breaking out of his trance-like state, he carefully releases my hand, his signature smile returning once more. He leans back in his seat, allowing his long legs to stretch out to the side of the small table. He draws breath to speak once more. 

“What’s a lovely face like yours doing in a place like this?” his tone drips with charm, and I can’t help but chuckle, blushing once more. 

“Just looking for some fun. It’s been a...rough few weeks.” I can feel my tone drop but quickly recover. I don’t want to be sad, especially not now. Julian catches it though, his brow creasing in concern. 

“Ah! I’m sorry to hear that…” he trails off, and I fear I’ve made him feel too awkward until he continues, “you certainly looked like you found it- you looked marvelous dancing on those tables!” he looks to me, and I feel as if his words are truly genuine. 

“Thank you...what can I say, the music just took me over!” I chuckle.

“And what a vision you were” the compliments cause me to feel hot all over. What is this man doing to me?!

“Hardly. I bet I looked even more graceful falling like an idiot!” we both let out a hearty chuckle. Julian recovers first, 

“I don’t mind it, love. Quite pleased you’ve fallen for me already… though who could blame you?” he smirks in the candlelight and the heat inside me begins to build once more. Why is he so attractive? And when did we get so close? I can feel his heat radiating towards me, and I’m overcome with the urge to touch him, to grab him, to kiss him- 

Okay, we met five minutes ago. I need to calm down. I didn't know I was such a lightweight, honestly. 

But if he insists on flirting I will flirt back. I’m determined not to be out-flirted. 

“Says the guy who bought me a drink two minutes after I got here.” With that, his façade drops, and he blushes and stutters. Without thinking, I bring a hand up to his face, gently stroking his cheekbone. He freezes. 

“Cute” I mutter. Julian gulps, starting to keen into my touch. I slowly draw my hand away and he begins to calm down. 

We chat. And chat. And chat, for what feels like hours into the night. He tells me of his rocky childhood, a shipwreck, but then the happiness of living in Nevivon with his sister. He’s so animated; so full of excitement, spark, and charm. I listen to every word, enraptured not only by the words themselves but also by the plump lips that they tumble out of. 

I tell him I’m a magician. He looks equal parts amazed and horrified. 

“So can you fly? Can you change the weather?” he asks, eagerly, with an almost childlike wonder. I laugh, heartily. 

“Well… not quite. My aunt taught me everything I know. I moved to Vesuvia a few years ago, and when she thought I was ready, I inherited her magic shop. I run it now, making tonics, reading the cards. It's… It means a lot to me.” I trail off, thinking of my aunt and everything she’d done for me. How she gave me a home, a purpose, a passion. 

“Amazing! So you run all that all by yourself?! You’re truly remarkable, (name)” Julian praises. I hope he doesn’t catch how my face drops, but of course, he does. He looks concerned once more, his brows creasing. 

“(name)? I’m sorry did I-” 

“I don’t run it alone. A...friend helps- used to help… they uh- don’t, anymore.” I struggle to get the words out. Julian takes my hand in his once again, and I feel that palpable spark. I smile at him, gratefully. 

“Sorry, Julian… I guess I’m still adjusting.” I smile, sheepishly. 

“Not at all, darling! Consider the matter dropped,” he speaks in a gentle, comforting tone. 

Once again, even in the dead of night, the piano player jolts to life once more, but with a slower, more sensual song. Julian raises his eyebrow comically at me. 

“What do you say, (name), recovered from your last frenzy on the dance floor? Fancy joining me for a dance?” he smirks, holding out an elegant hand. 

I repeat the whole purpose of me being here to myself. I don’t want to be sad tonight, I just want to have fun. And I’m having a lot of that with Julian, so why not have some more?”

I let him lead me to the dancefloor, a shared twinkle in our eyes. 

Some of the younger couples on the floor have taken to using chairs, and I get a bright, yet daring idea of my own. To take him by surprise, I grab Julian by his collar and gently push him into a chair on the edge of the makeshift dance floor. He looks up at me, blushing slightly, but curious. 

“I can’t do much sitting down, dear. If you thought my moves would be that hopeless, you could’ve just told me,” he grins.

I smile down at him, enjoying how he looks flustered under my gaze. Am I about to do this?

“No, no Julian, I think I’ve got you right where I want you.” 

Yes. Yes, I am. 

I allow the smooth piano tune to fill my ears and body once more. I begin to roll my hips to the sensual sounds. Julian turns beetroot, his mouth agape. I smirk at him, feeling the music take away the very last of my inhibitions. I roll my shoulders back, creating a sequence of my own and just feeling the rhythm. Julian looks like he's about to boil. Suddenly I climb on top of his lap mid-move, and I hear him draw in a large breath. I place my hands on his tense shoulders, while he looks like he has no idea where to place his own. Gently I take them, guiding them to my waist. I lean in, close to his face.

“Is this ok, Julian?” I whisper, fearing rejection. 

But Julian’s gaze is glossed over as he looks at me with unbridled want. He struggles to speak, uttering;

“Okay? It’s perfect, darling.” 

I squeeze his broad shoulders, the heat rising within me. I feel him squeeze my waist in a bruising grip like it's his anchor. Boldly, I grind my hips against his, feeling an eruption of desire when I realise he’s hard against me. I grin at him, wickedly, feeling the sweat pour from behind my neck and my arousal already slick between my thighs. Julian looks positively wrecked, and I know I need to take pity on him. No longer playing around, I smash my lips to his, unable to stop the muffled groans that spill from me. Julian isn’t able to either, and I hear the sweet moans flood from him as he tangles his tongue against mine. My brain feels like it’s turned to slime. I can taste the alcohol and something sweet against his mouth, I can smell the fruity aroma that must be his shampoo, and I feel the soft fabric of his shirt under my fingertips as I have him pinned to the chair. Regretfully, we break away for air. If I thought he looked wrecked before, Julian’s beyond it now. His lips are already getting swollen and bruised, and his hard member presses into my ass. I know exactly what we both want, what we both need. 

“Shall we take this somewhere more private?” I whisper against him. 

“My love, I thought you’d never ask” he heaves, nearly breathless.

He all but tosses me over my shoulder as he shouts goodbye to the other inhabitants of the raven. Lots of them let out howls and wolf whistles as we bound out of the pub, gasping for air and laughing heartily. I grab his hand, and we break out into a run- with only the moonlight to guide us back to my shop. 

By the time we’re at the doorstep, Julian’s already pawing at my clothes. I tut at him, turning to face him in the doorway. 

“Naughty boys don’t get rewarded” I warn, playfully, but my stern look only heightens the look of desperation on his visage. 

“Please get us inside now” he strains.

With a flourish, I reverse the spell and unlock the wooden door. The moment it closes, he’s on me, like a ravenous animal. 

We make quick work of each other's clothes, leaving them discarded on the shop floor. As we kiss hungrily, I pull at the hair at the nape of his neck. The groans he’s heaving out make me wetter and wetter. 

“You can pull as hard as you want, sweetheart” Julian purrs. I chuckle into his mouth, drawing his head back with a sharp tug of his hair. Moans and swears spill from his bruised lips. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to make you feel good”

I reach down and start palming him through his trousers. He surrenders his façade all at that moment, as he desperately starts to buck into my hand. I chuckle darkly, relishing in the power I hold over him in his moment, and how he’s chasing pleasure from the barest of my touches. 

I finally lead him upstairs, as we collapse onto my bed. He looks so delicious spread out before me; so pliable, so eager, so wanting. I capture his lips in a less forceful kiss. 

“Is this still okay?” I mutter, almost shy again. Julian flashes me a brilliant smile. 

“By all means, please continue… I don’t know what I’d do if you stopped” He confesses, gripping me like a lifeline. I grin back. 

Slowly, I make my way down his body, admiring the pale expanse of skin containing lean muscles. Clad in only his underwear, his bulge painfully strains against the fabric. I gently trace my fingernail over it, making him hiss out. 

“Please!” he begs. I could get used to the sound of it. 

“Please what, Julian? I may be a magician but I’m certainly no mind-reader,” I giggle, enjoying toying with him still. 

“Please touch me, sweetheart.”

“I am touching you, Julian” He whines in frustration. I almost take pity, but I want to hear him say it. I want the dirty words to spill from his pretty lips. 

“Please- please touch my cock.” His cheeks are positively aflame. I only smirk. 

“That’s all you needed to say, baby.” I already planned my next move. I think of glaciers, of ice, of fresh, untouched snow, and feel the frost pour from the magic in my fingertips. In one swift motion, I pull his long, hard cock out and start to stroke him. I can feel my mouth watering as I take it in. I run my cool fingers up the underside and against the veins there. Julian cries out my name like a prayer. 

“I-I-I I don’t think I’ll last very long if you-”

“You can and you will. Because I want you to. You’ll do that for me, won’t you, Julian?” I demand, stroking him faster. He stifles his cries in his arm, nodding at me. I pull his arm away, tutting.

“Silly boy, I’m working hard to make you feel good, so you better let me hear every tiny little groan that passes those lips.” 

I switch it up, thinking of saunas, meltingly hot summer days, and the fiery pits of my desire for the man that lies stretched underneath me. My hands turn warm as I work his cock, leaning down to take it into the warm, wet heat of my mouth. Julian shouts before grabbing my head and forcing me up. Before I can question it, he pulls me back down on top of him, kissing me feverishly. I’m relieved to see his eyes staring back at me with wonder and lust. 

“Darling that was… wow. That’s a neat trick you’ve got there.” he chuckles, lightly as I waggle my fingers. His expression turns serious once more. He places open mouths kisses all over my neck, stopping to taste the sweat from my skin as I arch into him, moaning. He speaks, pitch even lower than before.

“But I need to taste you. Please, more than anything that’s what I want. I want to feel you writhe around me while I fuck you with my tongue.” I gasp so sharply and can’t even stop the tumble of pleas that leave my lips. He groans into my shoulder, urging me to move up his body. 

Without hesitation, I position myself over his face. His hands grip my thighs like a vice as they pull me down onto his wet, waiting mouth. I cry out in pleasure as I feel his tongue caress my folds. He skillfully brushes against that bundle of nerves that makes me see stars and I can’t even help myself as I start to grind down on his face, hard. 

Julian groans in between my legs and it’s up there with one of the best sounds I’ve ever heard. He’s eating me like I’m ambrosia of the gods, and I can feel that steady climb beginning to coil in the pit of my stomach. I try to pull myself off of his face, he holds me there and looks up at me. I lean to give him space to breathe. 

“Please, my darling, I want you to cum all over my face, please give it to me, you’re- you’re so beautiful and I can’t believe I get to have you like this I-”

I can’t help but cut him off as I lower myself back onto him. I’m riding his face with vigor, and both of our lewd moans fill the room obscenely. It’s not long before I reach my peak, gripping Julian’s hair before exploding all over his face. He laps up my juices like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and I swoon over him before moving down to collapse into his chest. That warm, fizzy feeling washes over me, and I sigh into him. He chuckles, playing with my hair and pressing a kiss to my temple. 

‘You’re magnificent, you’re so beautiful, you’re-” he mutters praise against my head until I cut him off.

“I’m not done. It’s your turn, now” I smile at him, glancing down at his hard, neglected cock. A thick bead of pre-cum is gathered at his slit. My mouth waters again, but Julian only looks embarrassed. 

“Ah! Don’t you worry yourself about that...I suppose I should be going, shouldn’t I?” he gulps. I stare at him, incredulously. 

“Do you want to go?”

“NO! I-” he shouts, looking increasingly ashamed of himself. I only fix him with a smile.

“Good. Because I don’t want you to either. I think that instead, I’d like to ride you until you cum for me. How does that sound?” I ask, raking my fingernails lighting against his chest. Julian stares at me, open-mouthed like I’m the most brilliant creature he’s ever seen. A smirk then breaks out on his face. 

“Like everything else tonight, that would be perfect” and that’s all the confirmation I need before lining up his thick cock and pushing him inside me to the hilt.

I groaned out at the sensation of finally being filled. Julian lets out a string of passionate curses, some in a language I don’t even recognise. We gaze at each other, softly, intimately, until I slowly pull myself up, feeling the delicious drag of him against my walls, before slamming down on him again. I set a brutal pace, and Julian scrambles to meet me. The room is a cacophony of slick sounds: skin slapping skin as I ride him in earnest, Julian desperately grabs my hand and forces it to his neck. Getting the message, I carefully squeeze the sides of his neck, and he shudders all over, letting out something in-human sounding, not even being able to speak before I feel him spill inside of me. The red-hot, vulgar sensation sets off my second orgasm as I spasm around him, throwing him into aftershocks. 

Finally, we come down from our respective highs. I fear Julian will try and run off again, until he gently pulls me down off of him, wrapping an arm around me. I curl into him as he presses a chaste kiss into my hair. He brushes it softly with his fingers as the depths of sleep finally claim us both. 

\----  
It’s a week after my… fun night out. 

I tend to the hustle and bustle of the shop, but can’t stop my thoughts from trailing back to Julian. 

The next morning, he got ready to leave before I was fully awake. He gently shook me, and I looked up at him, fully dressed. It was a miracle he’d found all his articles of clothing, in all honesty…

We parted with a sweet kiss. He looked at me fondly, muttering;

“I hope our paths will cross again, my dear...you truly are one in a million”

He looked at me so regretfully, like he wished he didn’t have to leave. A small part of me wished the same… 

But this was just a bit of fun. That’s all I was looking for. I’d gotten it. 

A few days after, I’d finally reconciled the fear within me and signed up to the local clinic. Today would be the last day the shop would be open, for a while at least. I needed to focus on my medical training intensely. 

I bid farewell to the last customers, locking up the shop early. 

Feeling unexpectedly bright for what I was getting myself into, I stroll to the clinic, finding myself there in a few short minutes. I was there to meet my tutor- the doctor I would be working closely with for the duration of my apprenticeship.

As I knock on the wooden door, it slowly creaks open revealing a small, bespectacled man dressed in a plague doctor’s uniform. He begins to speak in a nasal tone. 

“(name)?” 

“Yep, that’s me, doc!” He only stares at me, unimpressed. 

He leads me down winding hallways until we finally stop at an office door. He checks his clipboard, nodding. 

“This will be your tutor for the coming days and months. He is an esteemed physician, and currently working on developing many...experimental cures.” I raise my eyebrows. Wow. This guy must be good, right? The small doctor continues, 

“I’m sure you will learn a lot from him. Good luck.” and with that, he trots away. 

Nervously, I raise my hand to knock. I hear footsteps coming to the door, as a smooth, deep voice calls out- 

“Just coming!” 

Wait. 

No. 

Was that? 

The door swings open, revealing a familiar tall, lanky redhead. My eyes widen and I freeze in shock. The doctor does the same. 

“Ah…(name), what an… unexpected surprise?” 

I burst into laughter, and Julian can’t resist doing the same. Blush stains both of our cheeks as we calm, looking shyly at each other. 

Julian is the first to speak. 

“Please do come in… we have some things to discuss if I’m not mistaken?” he steps aside, allowing me into his office, flashing me his usual grin. 

Oh boy, do we ever.

**Author's Note:**

> ................................
> 
> I tried really hard aight' that's all im gonna say lmao 
> 
> follow me on tumblr for more arcana shiiii @/ilyas-apprentice
> 
> comments / criticisms are so so so welcome!


End file.
